Fallen Angel: Fall of Man
by Mr. Gruntsworthy
Summary: This is a fanfiction for a Flash series. Check out fallenangelseries dot com. Ch.1: It was inevitable, really, it would've happened sooner or later...but Colonel Griesemer thought that Nuclear armageddon would've happened later, rather than sooner...


**Fallen Angel: Fall of Man**

A Fallen Angel fanfiction written by Mr. Gruntsworthy

This is **NOT** endorsed or approved by Robs, who is the creator of Fallen Angel. This was written purely as a fanfiction, and is **NOT** approved as part of the FA universe.

Visit the site at 1: Armageddon

New York, that day, was just like it was everyday--smoky, crowded, and bristling with activity. Angry drivers honked their car horns, pedestrians bustled across busy intersections, and buildings stood as tall as ever. People of different colors congregated at street corners, waiting for the crosswalk sign to display the 'walk' symbol.

Maybe it was because of this epicenter of activity that no one seemed to notice the convoy of black government cars that ran through the stoplight and tore down an adjacent road. A few drivers honked madly as they skidded out of the way and smashed into other cars.

However, to one of the car's passengers, Colonel Griesemer, New York no longer existed. Or, at least, he thought grimly, it wouldn't in twenty minutes. He was still trembling, thinking about the nasty call he had gotten over the secure line to his Cell Phone.

"We have twenty minutes, Frank!" the Colonel yelled over the overstressed engine, sweat dripping down his temple. He haphazardly wiped it away as the car swerved around a corner.

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think we can make it to the facility!" the driver yelled back from the front.

"Frank, if we don't make it, and you better pray to fucking god we do, we're going to end up ash like the rest of this country will!" the Colonel barked. His hands were cold, clammy, and shaking, and the fear was evident in his voice. "Those damn Soviet bastards! I hope they fry in hell with the rest of us!"

"Sir, ETA of nukes is fifteen minutes," Frank said, relaying the message that was displaying on the dashboard. He swerved to avoid an oncoming car. "We can't make it, it's impossible!"

"Shut your pie-hole and make this bucket of bolts go faster!" Colonel Griesemer replied. He opened the window, and air blasted his face. He got the window down enough to stick his head out of the car, despite its velocity. He glanced upwards, looking for some sign of the massive nuclear arsenal that was on its way.

"See them yet?" Frank called from the driver's seat.

"No," Colonel Griesemer replied, raising the window back up into the top seam. He suddenly lurched over, and his lunch left him and pooled at his feet. Frank stayed silent. Griesemer wiped his mouth with a shaking hand, his eyes starting to tear as he thought about what the near future held for his country…

"Ten minutes!" Frank called.

An air raid siren suddenly sounded, oddly muted by the engine and the enclosed car. However, in the street, people stopped whatever they were doing and looked around confusedly, as the black cars snaked past through the suddenly immobile street traffic. The pedestrians started turning their heads and talking to each other, when the air raid siren was met with an announcement.

Even in the car, Colonel Griesemer heard it plain as day. "_Attention, citizens of New York, as of now you are ordered to seek shelter underground! Russia has launched a nuclear attack and the missiles will be landing in eight minutes time. I repeat, seek shelter, nuclear weapons are on their way! Armageddon is underway!_" The announcer started to mumble some prayers over the announcement system, but Colonel Griesemer couldn't make them out. He was too distracted by the fact that he had eight minutes until America, the most powerful country in the world, once thought invincible…was reduced to a pile of radioactive rubble.

Once again, the Colonel stuck his head outside, trying to spot the nuclear weapons. His face turned pale, spotting a dozen motes of light in the sky.

"I…I see them," Griesemer half sobbed, pulling back into the car again as panic started to set in the people in the street.

"See what, the nukes?!" Frank replied uncertainly. Forgetting that Frank couldn't see him, he simply nodded. Though he hadn't been to church in twenty years, Griesemer started to mumble prayers as well. Frank joined in. They swerved around street corners, weaving through the panicked traffic--

--And came to a jolting stop as they tried to stop from crashing into a solid barrier of cars and smashed sideways into a convertible. The Colonel smashed against the door, hitting his head against the window, which cracked. His head flopped limply against his shoulder, blood dripping down onto his military dress uniform.

Slowly, he fought his near-concussion and saw Frank scramble out the door opposite the driver's, and he crawled to the door opposite him. He fell to the ground, and was helped up by Frank.

Chancing a glance up, as Frank rushed him through a screaming crowd, he saw an object falling towards the city.

"Come on!" Frank grunted, ignoring his broken arm, "we have to get you underground, it's the only way we have a chance of surviving!"

His vision swam as he was steered with a crowd into the stairwell leading to a subway station. He turned around, and saw the nuke fall behind the Empire State Building in the far distance.

_Einstein was right,_ Griesemer thought, as a bright orange flash brought fourth the Third World War.

Author's Note: This is the first chapter of a fanfiction, and if enough positive replies are given, I will continue and show you what happens…


End file.
